


Night Out

by goddegoddegodde



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddegoddegodde/pseuds/goddegoddegodde
Summary: You meet a cute blonde at a bar, after a few drinks things start getting sexual.





	Night Out

It was a cold, dreary, winter Friday night. Your whole week was just a shitty one, nothing seemed to go in your favor. The best case scenario you figured was to drink, maybe it would be shitty, but if so, you could just drink to forget about it.

You walked into the bar and sat down at the counter, the stools were nice and cushioned but a tad too close for comfort. The bar was packed and this made the stool problem very much apparent. You finally waved down the bartender and ordered a shot of vodka and red bull and vodka, figuring you'd try something new.

After about a few minutes you striked up a conversation with the guy next to you. His name was Dave and he was in the Navy. He was a relatively nice guy but probably shared a bit too much with you, about his wife and kid, the stress the Navy puts on them and turns out he was just like you, coming to the bar after a shit week. Although a bit uncomfortable with his openness at first, it actually helped you realize your week wasn’t so shit in comparison.

Dave had to leave after a half hour and you were a few drinks down, but you weren’t a light weight by any means, 6’4” and pretty built, so the alcohol wasn’t doing anything more than giving you a small confidence boost, but that’s all you needed.

The person that replaced Dave was a sexy blond in her twenties, bit taller than average and a real nice rack and butt. She was just incredibly beautiful. She was wearing a nice red long sleeve dress that stopped right above her knees. It hung loosely at her arms and legs but was very form fitting on her stomach and chest. She wasn’t wearing much makeup and she didn’t need any since she was so hot, but she did wear a light red lipstick.

She was seemed very friendly and although extremely attractive she looked super approachable. Still with the alcohol and her friendliness there was no way you were going to start up a conversation with her, luckily you didn’t have to. “Hi, this your first time here?” The blond asked.

“Oh uh, yeah, figured I’d try something different tonight” you responded, taken off guard that she talked to you. “Do you come here often?” you asked in reply.

“Yeah I come here every so often, know a few people that I see regularly, but I don’t see anyone familiar tonight, looks like I'm stuck with you.” she said with a smile.

Her immediate friendliness and flirtatiousness really calmed your nerves and you definitely could see this being a enjoyable evening. “Well, maybe I could make your oh so disappointing night without your friends better with a drink.” You said

“Quite the confident man we have here, doesn’t even know my name and is already buying me a drink,” She replied, “I could get used to this” she smiled. Her smile was amazing, pure white teeth, super cute yet very very sexy. “My name’s Barbara” she said holding out her hand, “Barb is fine though.”

“(Y/N), very nice to meet you Barbara.” You shook her hand. It was super soft and warm. Damn, everything about this girl just seems perfect, you think to yourself.

Over the next two hours you two have a few rounds of drinks, you are both feeling pretty tipsy. It turns our Barbara is a very touchy person, every drink she seemed to touch you more and more. At first it was on the knee or shoulder but soon enough she was holding your hand, touching your feet with hers and ever putting her hand on your thigh. It turns out these close stools weren’t a design flaw after all. 

“When was the last time you had sex” Barbara asked, tilting her head a bit. Taken off guard by the off topic question, you responded, “It has uh, it’s been a while longer than I’d have hoped so.”

“What if we changed that” she said looking right into your eyes, “You have made me super horny just staring at you” she leaned forward and put her hand on your upper thigh, she leaned next to your ear. “I really just need a nice cock right now and it just has to be yours.” She slid her hand up and found the hard on you immediately got from her comment. She stroked it a few times over your jeans, “Fuck, this feels massive,” she moaned into your ear, “follow me. My apartment is a 2 minute walk.”

Those were the longest two minutes of your life. She walked a step ahead of you, not saying a word. You arrived at her apartment, you walked up two flights of stairs (not the easiest thing tipsy) and 20 feet down the hall. She inserted her key and unlocked the door, walking in. 

As soon as you stepped in she yanked the door shut and roped her arms around your neck and through herself against the wall, pinning herself between you and the wall. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips yours. They were insanely soft and warm. You immediately recuperated by grabbing her ass and lifting her up. She moaned into your mouth as she wrapped her legs around your waist.

She started kissing you with much more passion and ferocity, battling with your mouth. You would not lose this battle, you kissed back harder and pinned Barbara harder against the wall. You could feel her nipples become harder as her busty boobs pushed against your chest. You groped her ass and her thigh, appreciating her perfect body.

She moaned again, and this time you took advantage and asserted your dominance further, you stuck your tongue into her mouth. She could barely fight back your strength. She loved it. She moved her hands from your neck to your hair, gripping it tightly as you raped her mouth with your tongue.

Her body started to grind into yours, a plea to go further. You took your right hand from under her thigh and slid it up her body to her left breast, squeezing and fondling it, quickly realizing that wouldn't be enough to satisfy either of you. Your hand continued to feel and grope her big breast before she broke the kiss. You were both breathing hard with red faces, looking directly into each other's eyes. Her blue eyes were full of lust and need. Her body continued to grind against yours as you continued to rub her breast. She let out a small moan as you leaned forward and put your lips to her neck. You kissed and sucked on her neck as you slipped your left hand under her dress to grab her ass. You fondled and squeezed her ass. Your lips departed from her and you gave her a small bite on top of the mark your lips already left her.

"I need this dress off" Barbara said between breaths, "Now." You dropped her to the ground and she turned around and pulled her blond hair over her should, presenting the zipper on her back to you. You marveled at her ass, looking down at it's impressive size, not even realizing what she wanted you to do. "I'm not joking I really need this off, I'm going to throw a fit if I can't feel your hands on my body again." Snapping back into reality, or what you hope is reality and not some wet dream, which is probably the more likely thing, you start to unzip her dress down her back. When you get to the bottom she takes it off and lets it fall to the ground around her feet, she kicks it away.

Almost immediately she pushes herself back into you. "Feel me" she says with her butt against your crotch, her back against your body, her head facing up looking into your eyes, and her arms grabbing your hands and bringing them to her more exposed but still bra covered chest. She wore a matching yellow set of lingerie bra and panties. Without hesitation you grabbed her tits and squeezed and moved them around, there was so much more freedom without her tight dress on. You silenced her moans by bringing your lips to hers and kissing her deeply. With her hands still on top of yours, she brought them under her bra from below her tits. You were in heaven with her bare breasts in your palms, feeling her nipples as your hands explored her mounds. You started to play with her left nipple by rubbing it directly and playing with it with your fingers, bringing her very apparent pleasure, which was proven by her moans. She pressed her ass harder against your cock, that she could feel was rock hard. She knew it was aching to be released from your jeans, and she was aching for it to be released.

The sexy blond broke the kiss to your disappointment and turned around. She quickly pulled her bra off over her head, unclipping it would take too much time, and pushed you against the wall hard. You were surprised by her sudden force, but you didn't have time to do anything. She pulled your shirt off and threw that to meet the rest of her clothes scattered across the floor. Barbara leaned forward and kissed you with so much lust and passion, immediately pushing her tongue into her mouth, dominating you. There was nothing you could do, she had taken charge and you just had to deal with it. She moved her left hand to the side of your face while she shoved her right hand down your pants and under your boxers, grasping your member. Your sudden moan let her push her tongue farther into your mouth, feeling the inside of mouth and your tongue against hers. You had never been more turned on in your life.

She rubbed your cock a few times before breaking this kiss and moving her mouth to your jaw and then your neck, placing small kisses. She looked up into your eyes as she descended down onto her knees. Never breaking eye contact she unbuckled your belt and unzipped your jeans before pulling them down along with your boxers. Your cock stood a proud 7 inches and was reasonably thick. She took her eyes away from yours as she looked down at the throbbing meat in front of her. She put her hand on the head and started rubbing it, quickly moving her hand to the base and stroking it. Her hand didn't fit around it. She brought her mouth closer to your tip, breathing on it before bringing out her tongue to lick it. You shuddered. The picture of the blond in only her yellow panties with her beautiful breasts out and her eyes closed with her tongue on your penis was the greatest thing you have ever seen.

She licked the tip again, this time taking a bit more time and savoring the taste. Then she moved her head to the base of your penis and kissed and sucked on it, licking the length all the way back up the tip. She continued to jerk you off with her small hand as she took your tip into her mouth. You moaned. She swirled her tongue around your tip as she kept it inside her wet orifice. She took you a few inches further into her mouth, going down half way onto your cock, before pulling her mouth off completely. "You have a wonderful tasting cock" the blond said before she licked up and down the length a few times. She took you back into her mouth, this time she started bobbing her head. She brought her head halfway down and then back up to your tip multiple times before she looked up at you. She made eye contact and you almost lost it, almost exploded into her mouth.

You looked down to see the hottest blond with her lips stretched around her penis, passionately sucking on it, looking directly into your eyes. She started to speed up, moving her head back and forth quicker and bringing herself farther down your length. She got about 5 inches down your cock before gagging lightly, which turned you both on more. You put your hand on the back of her head, keeping her hair back but also giving you a bit more control. As she continued to get used to your penis in your mouth she got to 5 inches without gagging. When she got down again your body involuntarily jerked your hips forward, gagging her.

She pulled out completely, saliva connecting her mouth to your tip. Her face was read and her breathing heavy. You weren't sure how she'd react to you thrusting into her mouth, but you did know even though it was by accident you felt her tight throat around your cock. "I want you to face fuck me" Barbara said, taking you by surprise. Without waiting for an answer she put you back in her mouth and deepthroated you, staying as far down as possible. You were nervous and didn't want to hurt her. You put your hand back on top of her head, grabbing her hair and her skull as you jerked your hips forward slowly and pushed her down on your cock. She gagged again and looked up at you, making eye contact once again, this time you could tell she wanted you to not be gentle. Your pulled her head back almost all of the way out and then thrusted your cock deep into her throat as you pulled her back. You did this repeatedly, feeling her tight throat surrounding your cock. You grew closer to your orgasm and wanted to come in her mouth. As you face fucked her faster and harder you got closer and closer and finally pushed her completely down your length and let go, coming into the back of her throat. Her eyes got wide as she realized you were coming. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of your cum pouring out into her throat. She took your cock out of her mouth as the final strands of cum flew onto her face and tongue.

Her tongue hung out of her mouth as she recovered. After a few moments she took two fingers and collected the cum on her face and brought them down into her mouth, sucking it off her fingers and swallowing. Barbara stood up and walked down the hall towards a room and before entering it she paused and looked back at you, "You coming?" You were still trying to recover from your orgasm, your legs shaking as you followed her into the room.


End file.
